


Hermione's Detention

by Nanaea



Series: Forbidden Fruit [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangerenchanted, Detention, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Written Pre-Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanaea/pseuds/Nanaea
Summary: Set in Seventh Year. Snape is redeemed and back to teaching potions. Hermione, ever the bossy know-it-all, gets a tad bit submissive and inarticulate when she lands herself in a detention with Snape. Your basic PWP, but I can’t help trying to tell a story along the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first work of fanfiction that I ever posted. The story behind it goes something like this: I got a good friend of mine addicted to fanfiction shortly after I fell prey to the addiction. A few weeks later, I admitted that I was working on a Lupin/Tonks fanfic ([ _Requited Love_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9313370)) and let her read what I had. Afterwards, she confessed to me that she had become obsessed with the Sevmione pairing, and hinted that she would love to see me try my hand at it. At first I was repulsed by the very idea of Sevmione, but I read a few of the links she sent me and thought, hell, I can do better than that. LOL! The rest, as they say, is history.
> 
> All characters belong to the goddess that is J.K.R. I'm just borrowing them for a quick shag because, frankly, Snape really needs to get some. I do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money from it, claim no rights to it, and have a mortal fear of lawyers.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger!"

"What! Why?"

"For assisting Mister Potter and Mister Weasley when you have been told repeatedly not to help them with their potions!"

"I-I didn't, Professor!" Well, actually, she had, but only a little bit.

"Five points for insulting my intelligence."

"Hermione, just drop it." Harry whispered at her out of the corner of his mouth.

"No! I will not drop it. He's being totally unfair." she hissed, standing up so abruptly she knocked her chair over backwards; it fell to the dungeon floor with a loud thud.

Ron righted the chair and grabbed Hermione's wrist, trying futilely to pull her back into her seat. "Have you gone mental?" the look Ron shot her definitely said that he thought she had. "Sit down and shut it!"

"I'd listen to your boyfriend if I were you, Miss Granger, unless…you _want_ to end up in detention?" Snape raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just that I don't think you're being fair, sir." Hermione's body was trembling all over. "All I did was offer a couple of suggestions on their potions. I haven't done anything wrong."

A collective gasp ran through the class, even the Slytherins were staring at her with their jaws hanging open. No one was stupid enough to take on Snape, and Hermione was nothing if not smart.

"No one said life was going to be fair, Miss Granger. Detention. Here. 7:00!" Turning to the rest of the class Snape added, "Class dismissed."

Hermione dropped into her chair and began gathering up her books and supplies. She was having trouble getting everything into her bag as her hands were still shaking badly; first dropping her book, then her quill, and finally spilling her jar of scarab beetles all over the table. She looked up only to find Snape watching her intently from behind his desk, a nearly imperceptible smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and she felt herself flush with embarrassment.

"Here, let me help you with that, Hermione."

"No, Ron, it's alright. You and Harry go on ahead. I'll catch you up in a minute."

"You sure then?" Ron glanced sidelong at Snape, "You're not gonna go off on the git some more and land yourself in a week's worth of detentions if we leave?"

"No, Ron, I'm not." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiled weakly at Ron and Harry.

"Right then. See you back at the common room." He gave her a lopsided grin and bounded off with Harry.

Hermione finished packing up her supplies, finding the task much easier now that she had calmed down a bit. She stood up to leave and nearly dropped everything again when Snape spoke.

"Do try to be on time tonight. I'm not a man who likes to be kept waiting." His voice was low and dangerous, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Yes, Professor." Hermione could feel his penetrating gaze fixated on her all the way out of the classroom.

 

~*~

 

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room at a quarter to seven, not wanting to test Snape's patience by being late. She was nearly to the dungeons when Peeves accosted her, barring her way with his favorite walking stick.

"Go away, Peeves. I'm in a hurry!"

"Why is the Head Girl going to the dungeons tonight Peeves wonders?"

"None of your business; now let me pass!"

"Ah, ah, ah, that's not nice; no one may pass without paying the price."

"I don't have time for your stupid games, Peeves, now out of my way!"

"Tut, tut. You're in a mood tonight. Snapey got you wound up tight?" Peeves leered at her.

"What?" Hermione's stomach lurched violently. "What are you talking about Peeves?"

"Nothing. Peeves isn't saying nothing…." He flipped over mid-air and blew a loud, wet raspberry at her from between his legs.

"Ooh, you insufferable prat! Get lost!" Hermione's heart stopped beating as she heard the tower clock strike seven. "Oh no." she groaned "You've made me late!"

Peeves cackled at her, his fiendish eyes full of glee, then swooped off down the hall.

 

~*~

 

Hermione raced off, stopping just short of the entrance to Snape's classroom. Struggling to catch her breath she entered, hoping her professor would be in a forgiving mood.

"You're late, Miss Granger." Snape flicked his wand at the door and it slammed shut, locking with a loud click behind her.

Hermione flinched, glancing apprehensively over her shoulder at the closed door. _So much for wishful thinking_. "I'm sorry, Professor. Peeves--" Hermione started, thoroughly unnerved by the wicked glint in his eyes.

"I am not in the mood for pathetic excuses!" He advanced on her, grabbed her by a wrist and dragged her towards his desk.

"Ouch! Professor, what are you doing?"

"I think we'll try something different tonight. You see, I'm really rather fond of the old muggle boarding school methods of punishment." He shoved her in front of his desk. "Take off your robes."

Her fingers fumbled with the clasp, trembling too hard to work it properly. At last she freed it and shrugged it off, tossing it in a heap onto a nearby table.

"Now bend over." His voice brooked no arguments.

"What?" Hermione could feel the blood draining from her face.

"You heard me," he snarled it at her. "Bend over!"

Snape grabbed her by the back of her neck and pushed her down onto his desk. His body was pressed up against hers and she could tell he was aroused. Fear flooded her senses threatening to drown her. _Oh, Merlin! He's gonna…oh, no! What have I gotten myself into?_ His hand slid down coming to rest between her shoulder blades as his body shifted off to one side.

"Please, Professor, I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be late…I--" She let out a small cry of shock as his hand made contact with her backside.

"Oh, that won't do at all."

Hermione felt him yank her skirt up over her waist. She struggled against him but his hand held her firmly down. He smacked her again, and this time it stung. She bit her lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. His hand came down again, and again. Each time stung more than the last. Her grip on the edge of the desk was turning her knuckles white. She squirmed under his assault desperately trying to remain quiet.

"You're only prolonging your punishment by being stoic."

He spanked her again. _Please, please stop…._ Hermione longed to let go, to make it end _. Just give in…give in…just…._ Another blow landed and she finally released the sob she had been striving to hold back. She was humiliated but at least it seemed to appease him.

"One might think you actually _enjoyed_ that, Miss Granger, judging by the state of your knickers."

Her breath sucked in sharply as his fingers grazed the damp cotton clinging to her nether regions. Her nerves were raw and his light, lingering touch was almost unbearable. She shuddered against the desk as he slowly traced the edge of her undergarment then burrowed under the elastic, searching out the source of that dampness. Hermione knew that she should be protesting but she couldn't seem to speak. She felt her panties being nudged aside and moaned involuntarily as his finger slid inside her. His movements were deliberate and unhurried, probing in and out until he hit a spot that lit her on fire and made her gasp with pleasure. He pressed against it harder and she moaned again. Another finger slipped inside her. Together they rubbed and prodded driving her slowly mad. She was sure she would burst into flames at any second. _Oh my, oh, I'm gonna, oh no, oh…._ He stopped. _No!_

Hermione whimpered. "Please…" she pleaded.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What is it that you _want_?" his low timbre was full of suggestion.

"Don't…stop…." She managed between ragged breaths.

"I'm afraid you're not being your usual, articulate self. Do you want me to stop…?" He pulled his fingers out leaving her with a dreadful, empty sort of ache. She shook her head frantically. "…Or do you want _more_?"

"Yes…more…please, Professor."

The hand that had been keeping her pinned to his desk was removed. She heard his zipper followed by the soft whisper of his trousers slipping over his skin. Hermione was shocked at the swell of anticipation it provoked in her. She felt his hands brush her hips as his fingers slid under the elastic of her knickers tugging them down. The scrape of fabric across her abused bottom made her gasp. He ran his hands over her still stinging arse and she shivered at his touch.

"Red is a good colour on you, but then you _are_ a Gryffindor."

One hand lingered on her hip, the other was Merlin only knew where. Then she felt him _there_ , right there, pressed against her, no turning back now even if she had wanted to. He hesitated. _What is he waiting for?_ She pressed her heels into the floor harder shifting her hips back, yearning, impatient. She nearly succeeded at pushing herself onto him but he shifted with her.

"Eager for it, aren't you?" He rubbed himself against her.

A small sound of longing escaped from her lips.

"Tell me you want me. Say it and I'll ease your torment; I'll give you what you desire."

She hesitated, fought with her pride, gave in. "I-I want you…want to feel you…inside me…all of it…please, I-I _need_ you." _What is wrong with me? I'm begging him for Merlin's sake!_

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Taking her by the hips he drove himself deep inside her.

Hermione cried out with mingled pleasure and pain, her grip on the desk blanching even whiter.

"You did ask for all of it." He held still, giving her a moment to adjust. "You spend too much time playing with _boys_ , Miss Granger. You obviously aren't used to having a _man_ between your thighs." He began to move inside of her with slow, deep thrusts. "Not that I'm complaining…." he groaned.

Snape altered his angle slightly and her breath caught in her throat as he hit the spot that his fingers had tormented earlier. She scarcely had time to recover from the sensation when another wave of pleasure washed over her, and then another, and another. _Oh yes, yes, oh gods yes!_ Her world was about to explode.

"Severus!"

Snape grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her upright.

"Ow! What the--?" The moment was ruined.

"Do _not_ address me so informally, Miss Granger!" his voice was a dangerous growl in her ear that sent a rush of panic through her.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean…." she hadn't even realised she had called out his name.

His lips brushed lightly against the bare skin of her neck and her skin prickled. He trailed down to her nape where his tongue took over and teased a path back up to her earlobe. He sucked the tender piece of flesh into his mouth, nibbled for a moment, then let it go.

"Merlin's beard, girl, you're driving me insane." It was barely a whisper.

Her head was reeling; he was switching gears too fast for her to keep up. He untangled his fingers from her hair and reached around her body to grasp her shoulder, pulling her in closer and providing himself some resistance.

"I suppose I should return the favour…."

Hermione didn't have time to wonder what his words meant before she felt his free hand snake down and pull her skirt up. First his palm, then his forearm brushed across her belly as his fingers delved lower and lower until lighting upon his goal. _Mmmm, yes, there, right there…._ She let out a soft sigh as his finger began moving rhythmically, circling, teasing, caressing. Fire coursed through her veins as he brought her awareness sharply back to that magical spot inside herself with a well-aimed thrust. His finger became insistent; she was lost, adrift in pure, delirious sensation. A pleasant tension was building up inside of her, and she shook against his body with a pent-up energy that knew only one outlet.

"It's alright, let go, the room is silenced." his breath was hot against her ear, "I want to hear you scream."

Hermione was beyond thought. Snape held her at the agonizing edge of her climax for what seemed like an eternity; when he finally pushed her over it, she shattered into a million pieces. If she cried out she wasn't even aware of it. She threw her head back onto his shoulder arching away from him, her body convulsing with the intensity of her release. The only thing keeping her upright was the arm he had wrapped around her earlier. She slumped back against him, her breath coming in erratic gulps and sighs, aftershocks still rippling through her body. As she slowly came back to her senses she realised Snape was breathing heavily as well.

"Lean forward again pet, and rest on your elbows," he guided her forward as she thoughtlessly obeyed him. "There's a good girl."

Had her brain been functioning on a higher level she might have been offended by his condescending treatment of her. As it was now though she could barely remember her own name. In fact, the only name she kept coming up with was _his_ and she didn't dare utter that one again. She vaguely registered his hands gliding over her back, down past her waist, and coming to rest on her hips; yet she was all too aware of the fact that he was still moving inside her, surging in and out like the tides. His pace was quickening, his force and depth increasing and Hermione, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain, was moaning louder and louder. Snape's hands were keeping her from bruising her hips on the unyielding edge of the wooden desk and she thought hazily that bruises might be preferable to being pulled into each of his demanding thrusts.

It snuck up on her so fast she never even felt it coming. Her body spasmed and she cried out clutching at the edge of the desk as her world spun wildly out of control. Snape groaned and she felt him shudder behind her as he plunged deeply and quivered against her, panting from his exertion. He pressed his palms against the desk keeping most of his weight off of her while trying to catch his breath. Several moments passed with only the sounds of their beleaguered breathing to interrupt the silence.

Snape lowered himself forward and, brushing Hermione's hair away from her ear, whispered, "Please remind me later to thank Peeves for detaining you."

"I knew it!" she smacked the desk with her hand.

Snape pulled out, laughing at her indignation. She cringed as she felt the warm trickle running down her thigh.

"Scourgify," Snape intoned, removing the evidence of their coupling.

Hermione pulled her knickers up and straightened her skirt then turned around to face him. He had already done up his trousers. "That was a beastly thing to do, Professor." She feigned disapproval.

"Well, I couldn't very well have you showing up on time now could I, Miss Granger? It would have ruined the mood." He arched an eyebrow at her suggestively. "And I knew you would never intentionally be late." His eyes flashed something akin to…was it fear? "Speaking of which…." Snape flicked his wand, "Accio potion." A goblet floated out of the ingredients cupboard and made it's way into his waiting hand. Passing the goblet to Hermione, he said, "Drink your potion like a good little girl, Miss Granger, I wouldn't want to be fathering any bastards on you." He started to walk away from her but turned back again as if just remembering something. "And don't let me catch you spitting it out." He smirked at her, amusement clearly evident in his dark eyes.

Hermione peered into the heavy ceramic goblet. The potion inside was a viscid, opalescent liquid that smelled strongly of Snape and sex with a hint of something exotic and spicy. She recognised it, of course, even though it wasn't in her _Advanced Potion Making_ textbook. It was a rather interesting potion as it was designed to prevent conception by one man only; the main ingredient being the semen of the man it is intended to protect against. With Snape watching her out of the corner of his eye, she stuck her index finger into the goblet, stirred the tepid potion briefly, then pulled it out, sucked the potion off, and licked her lips.

"Tart."

She gave him her most bewitching smile and brought the goblet to her lips, taking a deep breath she drained the cup of its contents. The potion slid down her throat thickly and hit her stomach causing it to lurch briefly before it settled. There was a slightly bitter aftertaste in her mouth, but she had long since grown used to the flavour. Setting the goblet down on his desk Hermione asked him, "Do you enjoy making it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, smirking at her again. He retrieved her robe and brought it to her holding it open so that she could slip into it. Snape's hands went around her body to fasten the clasp then lingered on her shoulders. He dropped his head so that his lips were right next to her ear, "Was it good for you?"

Hermione leaned back into his embrace tilting her head slightly to encourage his attentions. "Always is; but you already knew that, didn't you? Just like you always know where I want you to touch me…and how…."

"The benefit of having a skilled Legilimens for a lover." His lips grazed her ear as he spoke giving her gooseflesh.

"You get inside my body _and my mind._ Sometimes it's…unsettling."

"Have you been practicing your Occlumency?"

"I didn't mean that I want to keep you out--"

"You couldn't keep me out even if you tried." He nipped at her earlobe. "Your feelings are too close to the surface when you're in the throes of passion." His tongue slid down her neck. "To repress them would only interfere with your pleasure, and I wouldn't want you to do that…." He exhaled softly over the wet trail his tongue had left and she shivered against him. "Still, it wouldn't do to have all those thoughts and feelings floating on the surface of your consciousness where practically anyone could pick up on them."

"No," Hermione murmured, "that would be…."

"Disastrous." He finished. "Turn around; face me."

She turned to find his intense gaze focused on her. Hermione fought the urge to squirm under his scrutiny.

He pulled out his wand and whispered, "Legilimens."

Images began to surface in her thoughts unbidden. Snape's fingers tracing the curve of her breast…his tongue circling her nipple…trailing down…fingers sliding into her…his lips brushing against her thigh…between her legs…fingers and tongue driving her towards ecstasy.

"You're not even trying to keep me out." he chided.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"Again, and this time you had better try or I might just have to spank you again." He snickered at the look of shock on her face and flicked his wand. "Legilimens."

 _Keep your mind blank, no thinking about_ …. Between classes…a dark broom cupboard…door clicking shut…knickers pushed out of the way… pinned to the door…legs wrapped around him…hands on her arse… driving into her….

"Honestly, Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry, professor, it's just that it's rather difficult when you're so near."

"If you can't control your raging hormones it will only get harder, and we haven't time for that…."

Somehow, she didn't think he was talking about the Occlumency lesson.

"Clear your mind. On the count of three, ready?" Hermione nodded and he raised his wand for a third time, his dark eyes boring into her, "One—two—three, Legilimens."

Memories of their trysts were struggling to surface. Hermione fought them down, biting her lip with the effort of her concentration. She saw the Room of Requirements…an empty, tousled bed…a roaring fire…a thick rug cushioning her knees…resting on her forearms…hands clasped together as if in prayer…forehead pressed against her folded hands…. _Mustn't think about that!_ She steadied her breathing and let go of the feelings associated with the memory, closing a door on it; shutting Snape out.

"You're improving, Miss Granger; you managed to force me out before I could identify your partner…."

"You know very well who my partner was." She said tersely.

"Did I say that I didn't?" he asked as he slipped his wand inside his robes.

"Well, no. But you implied--"

"I implied nothing, Miss Granger. That will be all for tonight. I expect you to continue practicing on your own as I'm growing weary of being distracted by your wayward thoughts during class."

"Of course, sir." Hermione hid a smile of satisfaction at Snape's admission that she distracted him. "Is that all…?"

"Yes. You may go."

Hermione turned to leave but Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She looked up at him questioningly and was stunned to see his usual glower replaced by a look that was softer, almost tender. He brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She trembled slightly. His fingers skimmed along her jaw and gently lifted her chin.

"Try to stay out of trouble, Miss Granger. It wouldn't do for the Head Girl to be getting detentions on a regular basis…."

"Yes, Professor, I will."

"Pity." The softness was gone from his eyes, replaced by a raw desire that was much more familiar.

"Professor?"

"I rather enjoyed _having_ you in detention." His eyes raked over her and she felt herself respond.

"I rather enjoyed it as well." She could feel herself blush. "Although, I don't think I'll be able to sit comfortably tomorrow." She rubbed her bum gingerly for emphasis.

"I hope not. I wouldn't want you to forget your lesson too soon."

"Oh, I doubt I'll ever forget it."

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto his desk. She winced as her bottom made contact with the hard surface but forgot her discomfort when he pressed himself against her body. His hands slipped under her arms to grab the backs of her shoulders and Hermione let her head fall back. He took the opportunity to lick the hollow at the base of her throat. She moaned softly pressing her hips forward.

"Bloody hell, girl, you're going to be the death of me."

She brought her lips to his ear, whispered, "But what a wonderful way to die."

"Indeed."

 

~*~

 

Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room at a quarter till eleven. She wasn't surprised to find Ron and Harry still up, waiting for her.

"So, what did the greasy git make you do? Scrub cauldrons?"

"Um, no, nothing like that…just lines…." She hated lying to them but they would never understand.

"Bog-standard if you ask me, I would've made you scrub cauldrons." Ron winked at her and she smiled indulgently at him.

"So what did he make you write?" Harry asked instinctively glancing at the back of her hand.

"Oh, uh, ‘ _I will let Misters Potter and Weasley pass or fail on their own merit_ ' five hundred times."

"Cor! Five hundred? No wonder it took you four hours!" Ron interjected.

"Well, I'm feeling a bit knackered." She bent and kissed each of them in turn on a cheek. "Goodnight."

"Night, Hermione." They answered in unison.

 

~*~

 

Safely ensconced in her bed, Hermione replayed every minute she had spent with her lover before drifting off to sleep with a contented smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on AdultFanFiction.net & Granger Enchanted. Also archived on EvocativeFics.net & my LiveJournal.
> 
>   


End file.
